Icecream with Blood
by cjstar01
Summary: right after switching sides. (if you haven't read it please do)
1. Pergnant

I lay on the couch board to death switching channels. I can't flame anywhere. The conversation I had with Wyatt still rings in my ears annoying the shit out of me.

**_/Flash Back\_**

_"Let me come with you" I say following Wyatt around the mansion._

_He sighs with frustration. "No. Not until you can control yourself." he says and puts 3 glass cups into the sink._

_"I can control myself" I say with confidence. But in the inside I don't think I can._

_Wyatt stares at me intensely as if reading me._

_"Remember when you dated that girl Bianca? Yhea, sorry but she never liked you. You were just a pawn in her game of chest. Plus she didn't want you to be curious like the curious George you are so she dated you so you cannot be suspicious and to try to kill me."_

_"No, you're just saying that so you can watch me blow up"_

_"Am I?"_

_A cup in the sink melts to liquid. I try to calm down but all I can do is get more mad and angry. Then it starts to boil making bubbles._

_"Yes and you can control yourself." Wyatt says._

**_/End of Flash Back\_**

The TV melts, dropping its goo on the ground.

"Ok Chris you need to calm down like now" Bella says and magically make the goo disappear and but a new TV up.

"Don't try to use your charm speak one me Bella"

"Ok and you don't try to melt my insides to boil and then evenly irrupts in to flames" she says.

"I'm still going to try"

"And so will I" Bella eating ice-cream with blood in it witch by the way disgusting to watch.

"Bella since when have you ever eaten ice cream with blood. Better yet you haven't eaten ice cream for like 3 years now."  
>" Don't know"<p>

Ok this is weird...Bella's hiding something.

"Bells?"  
>"Chisy?" she says using that terrible nick name. I look at her, and it dawn on me that my sister had gained some weight and she's a freaking vampire. Unless...<p>

**_/Flash Back\_**

_I roll over and I feel a hot body next to me. I know it's a guy because my head was on a hot, hard surface. I open my eyes and a bright light is in my face. I turn to the other direct._

_"Not a fan of the sun" Wyatt's voice says from under me. I was on top of Wyatt. I quickly roll off of him. I don't feel my still same feelings. I feel different. He must have changed me by sex. Never would have thought of that. "Come on" he says. "We have to train you." No one cares I want to say but I know that rude._

_"Right now?" I groan._

_"Yhea. I don't have all day"_

_"Yes you do"_

_"Fine I'll be back, Bella wants to join, but then you will have to get up"_

_"Mmk" I say totally ignoring him. "Wait what?" I say as soon as I realized what he said. Come to a sitting position._

_"Bella want's to join" he says smiling in victory for getting me up._

_"Why?"_

_"Go ask her yourself."_

_"How are you going to change her?"_

_"Well since she is a vampire I'm going to give her a potion. No other way would work, because her body is basically dead. The potion would basically undo some of the vampire working. Some of her organs will work again."_

_"Which organs are going to work?" I say finding my shirt._

_"I don't know her reproduction system maybe."_

_"So now she can have more than 1 child"_

_"Yep"_

_"She is going to make the other vampires jealous"_

_"I know."_

**_/End of Flash Back\_**

OMG! She's pregnant!

"Bella"

"Chris"

"Oh my god, Bella"

"Oh my god Chris"

"You're- you're-"

"I'm?"

"Pregnant"

"What? No"

"You already know this"

"I don't know what you're talking about" she says walking away. I flame in front of her and touche her stomach. Me doing a research project younger and got an A- on it, knocks the signs of pregnancy. One sign is your stomach is firmer because there is a gigantic egg in there protecting the baby (ies). Bella is as suspected firm. Bella hits my hand away but it's too late.

"Bella" I say slowly.

"Leave me alone. I did not know I could still get pregnant when I'm a vampire."

"If you were a regular vampire you might not but you're not a regular vamp bells. The magic is strong" I say.

"You're disgusting" Bella says and walks away.

"You gonna tell Wy and better yet mom and Edward?"

"Tell Wyatt mom and Edward what?" Wyatt says.

"Nothing. Chris is being like a 13 year-old girl and trying to spread rumors." Bella says glaring at me telling me shut up.

"Mmk." he says "I got spicy chicken sandwich for Chris, and blood for Bells. Uh, black bear like you said"

I grab the chicken and take a bit out of it.

"Yes" I say lowly. Bella then flames out of the kitchen.

"What was that about?"

"Bella is perggers" I say with my mouth full so it came out as "fgdytdckhgcj"

"Eww. Chris talk later"

I grab his arm and I flame us to the bathroom. That's where we fine Bella throwing up, that ice cream with blood.

"Pregnant"

* * *

><p>not grounded any more. and it's satuday so i can now put up more stories. Yay!<p>

(8th grade is complicated!)


	2. Moody Chris

Wyatt's face goes through 5 different emotions; shock, discussed, shock, disturbed, and then he frowned.

"Oh God" he whispers. Then he goes and rubs Bella's back trying to sooth her.

"I'm good" Bella says trying her best to get Wyatt to calm down.

"No you are not"

"Wyatt I'm good" she says.

Chris, with a wicked idea in his head goes up to Bella and put his yummy chicken sandwich in front of her nose making her trowing up again.

"Chris." Wyatt says pulling him away from her.

Chris looks up at his brother, 1 foot and 4 inches taller than him practically towering over him like a skyscraper to a baby looking up in amazement his usual sky blue eyes looking at him chastise. his face muscles tighten up making him look cute but creepy at the same time, his poster straighter and hi hair hanging over his eyes slightly almost making his identity unknown. With attitude and a slight smile Chris purrs like a cat. "Yes?"

"Get out, if you're not going to help." Wyatt says. Chris and Wyatt has a stair down sizing each other up just as they've done many times before. Chris planning out his moves and deciding witch choice he should make while Wyatt is ready for the unexpected for witch his brother loves to throw at him.

"Fine" Chris says and walks out, kissing Wyatt and leaves. Wyatt glares at the door for a second trying to figure out what goes on in Chris's head.

"It's ok Bella" Wyatt says turning his attention back to Bella who has now cleaned her self up.

"He is such a bitch. No a bitch that is on here period, single, lonely, and jealous. That is what Chris is" Bella says drying her mouth.

"I know." Wyatt says totally agreeing with Bella. It's seconds later before he realized what he just agreed to." But this stays between us" Bella smirks.

"Ok"

"Bella, I'm not even kidding"

"I got it Wyatt, our little secret, but you know not every secret is small."

"Like the one where my baby sister is pregnant yhea that's not a little secret its gigantic and waiting to be spread around. It's call gossip."

"You want to know what else is gossip? What you just said."

Wyatt smile quickly goes away and is replaced with a deadly glair.

"Shut up and go tell mom and the Cullen's plus your blood sucking boyfriend"

"I will just as soon as you go tell Chris what you said."

"Fine I'll tell mom my self"

"You're funny. You're not telling mom ,shit. You barely talk to her. Plus even if you did, I'd tell Chris my self."

Wyatt takes a long deep sigh.

"Chrisy!"

Wyatt says knowing it's the fastest way to get Chris if you call him by his nick name.

Chris shows.

"Why you callin' me. I'm down stairs. Like a you that lazy"

Wyatt look Bella straight in the eye.

" A deal is a deal Bella. If I do this you must do your part."

"Agreed. I'll do it, after you do it." Bella says gesturing to Chris. Wyatt turn toward Chris.

"I called you a bitch. There you happy Bella?"

"No, you must tell him what you really did"

"Why do you hate me so much, Bella?"

"Come on, tick tock"

"Bella called you a bitch" Wyatt looks at Bella who tapes her wrist as if saying tick tock " a bitch who is on there period and single , lonely and jealous. And I " Wyatt stopped holding on to Chris' arms preparing for whatever Chris would do " I agreed. Yes, I agreed with her"

Chris, yanking his arms out of Wyatt's tight grasp in anger shatters the glass mirror with his boiling point power. _**(I know boiling point power. I just don't know what else to call it. That's what it does so yhea... back to story)**_

"Calm down Chris just-"

"Don't talk to me!"

"Chris wait-"

"No!" Chris shoves Wyatt back. Before it could happen, Wyatt and Bella quickly put up there shields. Chris the ticking time bomb he is lets power out almost melting everything in the bathroom. Chris is breathing hard and looks at Wyatt dead in the eye with his own dark green eyes shooting daggers at Wyatt.

"Later" he says " We **WILL** talk later" he then flames out leaving a laughing Bella.

"Like what the fuck Bella. You're laughing while Chris just did rage quit. your sick in the head." Wyatt says putting his shield down. Once Bella calmed down and Wyatt had magically made the bathroom back to it's old self they got down to business.

"Now you, must tell mom first." Wyatt says walking out the bathroom.

"Wait why?" Bella says following him out the bathroom though the hallway down the circle stairs to the kitchen.

"Because it's going to take a lot for Chris to even fucking touch me again. So you must tell mom first"

"But-"

" There an't no if's and's or butt's about it. you must go tell her now." Wyatt says in his no-nonsense voice and flames Bella to the manor in the kitchen, where Piper was currently cutting fruit. Piper throws the knife at the intruder but freezes it once she realized who it was.

"Bella, why did you just flame in here?" Piper ask grabbing the knife out of the air.

"Because Chris is a moody bitch and Wyatt is a doush bag"

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you go the next chapter. <strong>_

_**I know moody Chris but I was in the mood for a moody Chris.**_

_** Anyway,**_

_** the child is a girl because I'm trying to go with the Twilight books but we are going to change the child's name. **_

_**So names for a girl **_

_**AND**_

_** it must start with a R and**_

_** NOT BE**_

_** complicated to remember. **_

_**Oh and her last name will be Halliwell.**_

_**~cjstar01~**_


	3. Telling Piper, Everything

Piper putting the knife down giving Bella her full attention pationly waited for an aswer. She smiled as if saying' just say what you need to say'.

"Ok so sit down first" Bella said trying to find the fastest yet simples way to say what she need to say.

"I'm good" Piper says

"Ok so, uh, a month ago..."

/Flash Back\

The light was bearly out not even sun rise. In the early hours of a sunday, Isabella Patty Halliwell walks down the abadon street, thinking hard about what was on her mind she did not here the flame of Wyatt Matthew Halliwel behind her. He says a spell silently so she couldn't here it.

"Now what are you doing walking down an abandon street while it's still dark outside alone, Bella?" Wyatt says gaining Bella's attention. "You know mom would have never excepted this. You'd totally be in some deep shit if she new what you were doing."

"Uh what I do is non of yours or her damn business. Now let me go Wyatt and I wont hurt you"

"Hurt me? Bella you can't move. You're frozen."  
>"Don't worry I'll find a way"<br>"No you wont. Plus secence you were out and alone I thought well hey why not go get my baby sister sicen no one is paying attention to her. Does anyone even notice that there sister is not there? I did. See always had your back Bella. Like the big brother I am. Bet you Chris doesn't even notice."

"Wyatt don't you **DARE** touch me!"

"And leave you alone out here? In the cold where you could possiably get sick or something bad could happen to you? I might be evil but I'm not stuiped."

"Wyatt I'm fine just back up go back to where you came from"

"Uh sorry, I came from your mothers stomach and well I don't think I'm going to fit. Anyway done with the small talk, young one, lets go."

/End of Flash Back\

"What did that explain? How Wyatt got you. Why where you walking out side alone anyway, Isabella?"

"Mom I'm not done." Bella says not wanting to talk about that.

"I'm not done eather you-"

"Ok so then Chris changed sides and I changed too and Melinda being the 'Perfect Child' she is decided to stay. Now we are here to what I really have to tell you. I'ze pregnant."

I stop taking a huge breath.

"Wait, what. How is that... I mean like arn't you a vampire?! You're not suppose to get pregnant. Wait you switched sides? Why would you do that!"

"Why are you yelling?"

"Where is Chris?! Christopher!"

"Wyatt is talking with Chris or trying to talk with Chris. I made them spit up."

"Split up?"

"Ooo said to much"

"What do you mean 'split up'? They where together? I do not except."

"Ok Mom, let's foucuse on one thing here. I'm pregnant. Lets focuse on that"

"No. Let's fouce on how Wyatt and Chris got together"

"I'd rather not."

"You don't have a decision on this, missy. Where is Chris. **CHRISTOPHER PERRY HALLIWELL! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE! **"

'Bella what did you do! Why the fuck is she screaming out my name! Tell her to shut the fuck up!"

'Chrisy give me a spell that would make mom except letting you and wyatt together and us switching sides.'

'Did you tell her that!'

'No yes maby'

'Ok ,uh

Yoda is here

to save you dear

from all the yelling and screaming

that you're hearing

from our mother

who is mad at brother

to let us be together

for now and ever'

'Really Yoda?'

'He's peace worthy leave me alone. Ok got to go. Wyatt's gonna freaking blow up the door if I don't open it'

"Yoda is here

to save you dear

from all the yelling and screaming

that you're hearing

from our mother

who is mad at brother

to let us be together

for now and ever" Bella say and a purple mist circle Piper stoping her in her rant about how a guy and a guy being together is already wrong then if siblings they already has a passport to hell then they are her sons she's gonna kill them her selve.

"Oh honey I'm happy for you" she says and hugs bella once the purple mist as gone. "Oo I get to have grand babies."

"Uh we are hoping for one not five thousand, mom."

Then she gasps and look at me.

"Did you tell Edward, hunny?"

"I was heading there but hen I spilt Wyatt and Chris up and then Wyatt being the meany he is flamed me here to tell you first." I say testing the spell out.

"That's not nice."

"I know. I call it guy PMS don't worry it goes away in a week"

"Ok now your being mean. Now, go and tell the Cullens."

"Yes maam"

I say and flame away out side the Cullen's house.

Now that I'm done with the hard part let's go to the Cullen's.

' Ooo Wy you have a pissed of boyfriend to deal with.' I laugh in my head.

'Bella it's not funny' I here Wyatt says then he put's his block up.

'Hey Chris I know you here me. Give it all you got'

'Shut up, Bitch!'

'Bella! GOD I HATE YOU RIGHT NOW!'

'Chris calm down. it was all a lie to see if what you would do when you got pissed. ok. so wyatt did not agree with me.'

'what did you tell him?'

'that it was a test go along with it unless you want a raging boyfriend again.'

"what up Bella" Emmett says coming out of the woods with Jasper

"the sky." Bella says.

"No it's the clouds, get it right" Emmett says.

"Bella!" Alice screams from the porch. She must have seen the future witch means that Edward saw it.

"Wait, what!" Edward says next from somewhere in the house. In seconds he's out side, looking between Bella and Alice. "You're what!"

* * *

><p><strong>Done. ok so I picked out the name<strong>

**Reannah**

**for short **

**R**

**(So easy to remember)**

**Now middle names because I don't have one**

**I know.**

**This time I'll actually pick from you guys.**


	4. Punching, Sreaming, Babies,& Baby Killer

_**Upstairs in the mansion...**_

"Chris open the door!"

"Leave me alone!"

"Chris!"

"Get a life Wyatt!"

"My god Chris" Wyatt practically growls at the door, his anger growing rapitly "We've been doing this for about 30 fucking minutes, open the damn door or I'll kick it open!"

"Hold on!"

"Chris!"

"Hold the fuck on! "

"3...2...1...Chris I swear!" the door opens to revel Chris in his stunning red and black outfit looking priceless. Now if only he wasn't yelling at Wyatt Wyatt would be perfect.

"Can you not he? I said hold the fuck on." Chris say shoving pass Wyatt.

"Chris we need to talk like now" Wyatt said following Chris.

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Oh the fuck well"

"Oh you're funny"

"No stop" Wyatt said grabing chris's arm. Big mistake. Chris who didn't give a rats ass about anything shoveled Wyatt back with full raw force.

"Don't touch me"

"Oh come on don't be like that."

'Ooo Wy you have a pissed of boyfriend to deal with' Bella laughs into Wyatts head. That annoying but cheerfull laugh.

'Bella is's not funny!' Wyatt says back to her flaming out of the air and behind Chris. He grabs his arms and pin him to the ground quick and forceful.

"Calm down Chris. Just stop."

'Hey Chris I know you here me. Give it all you got' Bella says taunting into Chris's head

'Shut the fuck up Bitch!" Chris says in his head and out side his head.

"Hey" Wyatt was token back by that. "Don't even"

Chris rolled them over in the prosses "accidently" kneeing Wyatt where the light doesn't shine.

"I know you fucking herd me when **I SAID DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!** "

''Bella! GOD I HATE YOU RIGHT NOW!' Wyatt says screaming into Bella's head. Wyatt trying to deflect the hit but not trying to leave a scar on Chris gasps for air when Chris knees him again with much more force.

"Oh I'm sorry did that hurt" Chris say in that voice,the voice that says do I really care?

Then he stops. He stops the random insults that Wyatt is not paying attention to, he stops punching him and kneeing him. He just stops in deep thought.

"Is it true" Chris randomly asks.

What is he talking about? What is true? That I agreed to calling him a bitch? Yes there is no lying to get out of that. Wait Bella.

'What did you tell him?' Wyatt asks Bella.

'That it was a test go along with it unless you want a raging boyfriend again.' Bella says.

Ooo no one has time for that. No one.

"Yes. It was a test I tried to tell you that but you wouldn't listin to me."

"Really?"

"Yes"

"I swear if you're lying, Wyatt-"

"I'm not"

I am but does Chris need to know this? No.

"I'm sorry you should have just blurted it out at the very beinging."

"Well next time I will do that. Now can you get off of me. My family jewls are in never ending pain."

"Oh sorry" chris says" The unexpected can happen when I see red."

"Bella!" Alice screams from the porch. She must have seen the future witch means that Edward saw it.

"Wait, what!" Edward says next from somewhere in the house. In seconds he's out side, looking between Bella and Alice. "You're what!"

"I'm what?"

"I saw it all. I saw- I saw..."

"Edward hunny maby you should sit down."

"No stop it Bella I saw it too. Tell everyone"Alice says.

"What's going on" Rose says coming in, putting her phone away.

"Where is Carlisle and Emes?"

'Mama! Papa!" Jasper says.

They com in fast.

"Is there a problem" Caelisle says coming in first.

"Yes who is hurt?" Emes says right after him.

"Bella's pregnant"

Edward who now was hoping that the vision he saw in Alice's head was a hylions, stop everything and was frozen starring at Bella's stomach in a shock.

"Oh shit" Emmett whispers earning a warrining glare from Emes and Carlisle.

"Who is that possocable?" asks Rose.

"Magic. The stronger magic made it possiable."

"Ok so if you're a vampire having a vampire child like how does that work? How are you going to get the nertiouns the baby needs to grow?"  
>"Im gonna make a wild guess and say I'm goning to be eating regular food like humans because the magic kinda undoing the vampire affects on my body so I need to eat to keep me and the baby alive and healthy."<p>

Carlisle then notice that Edward was not moving or anything.

"Edward?"

He walks up to Edward when he gets no response. Edward is shacking violently.

"Panic attake ok no one touches him"

"What are we going to do?"

"Try to calm him down. It's ovioluse this baby triggered it"  
>"Edward hunny?" Bella says softly.<p>

"**KILL IT**" he say bearly adiable to vampire ears but Bella herd it. Bella gasping in shock backs away rapping her arms around her stomach protectively.

It's her worse night mare, abortion. Bella hates it. It kills babys that didn't have a say in being here or not. She down right hates abortion and she deeply wishes that no one uses it. But with Edward the love her life saying kill it she see's red, and it hurts her so much that Edward doesn't want it with her. A tear forms in Bella eyes ready to drop to the ground waiting for the damn to break.

"No!"

"Bella you can't keep it. I can't see your future any more. You must get ride of it. Get ride of the fetus"

"It's a baby Alice and I don't think she should kill it. It's her choice"

"You might not have herd me, I cant see her future anymore. As in be for the fetus was there I saw Bella's future now with the fetus I have nothing. Not even a glimpse. So she must kill it"

"Bella can keep the **BABY** if she wants, Alice" Rose said getting in a fighting stance in front of Bella.

"Bella can not keep the F**ETUS**, Rose" Alice says also getting in a fighting stance.

"Girls that's enough" Emes says. "It's Bella choice not Alice or Rose choice."

"What is your choice?" Carlisle asks.

"Kill it" Edward says again but louder.

"I want to keep it" Bella says ignoring the look Edward gave her, the look of horror.

"No Bella please, don't do this. Just let it go we can adopt you a baby if you realy want one. Just don't do this"

"**YOU ARE A BABY KILLER!**" Bella screams out at him and flames away.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>There you go.<strong>_

_** my cousin was like **_

_**you must write **_

_**and**_

_** I was like **_

_**I must sleep **_

_**and**_

_** she's like finsh, edit, post then sleep **_

_**and**_

_** I was like **_

_**hjflultydckutdfx! **_

_**now I must sleep. **_

_**Oh and**_

_**Merry Christmas's!**_

_**this is also a christmass prez for everyone. **_

_**I still need middle names!**_

_** it doesn't matter what it is. **_

_**wait it can't be Cullen.**_

_** I have a future for that name.**_

_**SO NO.**_

_**NOW GOOD NIGHT!**_


	5. Crying, Careing, and Threats

Chris and Wyatt deeply kissing each other was interrupted when all of a sudden Bella flames in. Chris pulling apart to look at Bella. His baby sister who usually stood up confident strong and almost unbreakable with golden and really pale skin with her dark brown hair and for some werid reason smelled like peaches now stood brocken hurt with dark brown eyes and tears rolling down her face. First thought whent thought Wyatt and Chris mind where_ who, when and where_. Well actually Wyatt's mind was _who where and when_ and Chris's mind was like_ now who did you let break you now? And who do we have to beat the crap out of?_

"Oh my god Bella whats wrong?" Chris asks Bella.

"How the fuck did I marry a baby killer?!" Bella says.

"What?" that took Wyatt and Chris back.

"Edward! He hates... he doesn't-"

_'We aren't going to get anywhere if she's keeps crying'_ Wyatt thinks to Chris.

_'I know, but I'm not the crying guy you know'_ Chris thinks back.

_'I'm not either'_

_'Stop lying'_

_'I'm not'_

_'Yeah right you want to go and hugg her. So go and do it. I'm not jealous'_ Chris thinks.

If possiable Wyatt scoffs in his head _'Don't even get started with you and jealousy. That is just something that you don't want to mess with.'_ Wyatt thinks to him self.

_'I was never seeking your permission'_ Wyatt thinks to Chris

_'Well you got it anyway, now go'_

"Bella you want to tell me wants wrong?" Wyatt says softly slowly apraoting her with caution.

She shacks her head no, her tears almost gone but the fire in her eyes are still there.

"Come on young one, talk to me" Wyatt earns him self a glare "Do you want to talk to Chris?"

"Chris is a bitch" she says softly turning her glare to Chris who's eyes flickered like fire.

"Hey"

"Ok then talk to me" Wyatt says going up and hugging her ignoring Chris altogether. He sits on the couch pulling Bella with him

"Edward wants to kill it. And Alice does too" Bella says in a small voice. She might be "21" but she still takes the appetence of 18.

"Ok start from the beginning" Wyatt says pushing back some of Bella's hair behind her ear. Chris comes and joins them on the couch on the other side of Bella.

"I'm at the Cullen's and Alice gets a vision and then Edward was snooping around in her head and he saw it. I don't know what they really saw but I know it was me and a baby. We all start screaming at each other fighting over if I should keep the baby or not. Edward wants to kill it, Alice wants to kill it. Rose wants to keep it, I want to keep it. Then Edward has the nerve to tell me to adopt when I can have my own! Then asks me to kill it and come with him! How **COULD** he!"

Wyatt and Chris exchange looks.

"Bella if he **TRULY LOVED** you then he would have excepted you. For what you want what you believe what you fight for.

" So if he doesn't why cry over it. It's ovious that he doesn't fucking care" Chris says playing with Bella's hair.

"Or he's just need to think about it. You know he still has the mind of a 17 year old. Just let him think about it."

"Yeah it's like those 17 and pregnant moments but he's 17 and is a father."

"Yes even if he's been alive for like 200 years he still will be stuck as a teen and you know how teens acts"

Bella laughs

"He is 110 years old and I will for ever be stuck as a teen and we all are practicaly teens"

"I don't know? I think you're still the teen"

"Witch makes you not one? That makes you old"

"I am 23 how did you get old out of 23?"

"Same way you got baby out of 18"

"You are a baby no matter how old you get you will always be our baby sister" Chris says

"And you will forever be my annoying brother"

"That's Wyatt, hunny" Chris says and starts to tickle Bella.

"Stop Chris" she laughs trying to get free.

"Oh no you don't. Hold her down" Chris tells Wyatt.

"Wyatt no! Chris! Stop it! Ssssssssssssssstttttttttttttttttttttttoooooooooooooooppppppppppppp!"

"Fine you where boring anyway" chris says and stops.

"Don't even"

Chris smirks.

"Move bitch, you're in my way"

Bella who on a regular bacis would have TK-ed Chris back understood what Chris wanted. She untangled her self from Wyatt and stood out the way.

"You happy? Or am I going to go get you a pad for your P.M.S-ing"

"Keep talking, and that baby of yours **WON'T LIVE TO BE BORN**." Chris whispers so that only Bella can hear.

"Ok so I'm to moms. If I'm needed just call me" Bella says quickly wanting to get out of there and fast.

Chris puts on his fake smiles.

"Yeah you do that. Go run to mom. Just like the **BABY** you always where and forever will be."

"Wyatt why are you dating a-

Chris flames her away.

"Why you do that"

"Because if she kept talking, Edward dream would come true: killing the baby." Chris says.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>yay! another chapter complete.<strong>_

_**I don't know about you guys but I'm aiming for like**_

_** 1000 word per chapter **_

_**well I write 950 and then talk about**_

_** random things for the last 50. **_

_**anyway the next chapter **_

_**I am going to need a middle name. **_

_**I've t**__**ried **_

_**but **_

_**I can't find a single good middle name. **_

_**Well except for Cullen **_

_**but **_

_**that is for the future.**_

_**(if that gave anything away then...)**_

_**Is anyone enjoying the bitch-y-niss **_

_**coming from Chris? **_

_**I**__**f not I can cut it off some how.**_

_**And I've been trying to do this for the last 4 days**_

_** but **_

_**HAPY NEW YEAR!**_

_**Welcome to 2015 **_

_**where Bella would be 8 **_

_**and**_

_** Mell would be 8**_

_** and **_

_**Chris would be 9 **_

_**and**_

_** Wyatt would be 10 **_

_**and **_

_**I'm 14 **_

_**so HA **_

_**Wyatt!**_

_**IN YO WHITCH/ WHITLIGHTER FACE!**_

_**ok so **_

_**REVIEW!**_


	6. Loving, Killing, Sorries, and more

**~4th Month of Pregnancy~**

**~At the mantion~**

"Bella you look horrible. You need to go to the Cullen's." Wyatt declares as he stepped in front of the tv. Bella who was totally intot the tv got annoyed.

"Move" she demands.

"No"

"Why?"  
>"Because I know first hand that that is not magic help needed it's vamp help needed. So you are going."<p>

"No"

"Are you still avoding Edward?"

"No"

"Then you have no problem getting up" Wyatt says reaching for Bella's hand. A shelid comes up red as blood.

"Bella?"

"I didn't do it"

"Yes because the baby sure does hate by the way has no name doesn't know me and doesn't even have a gender. "

"Well, fine but the color change is the baby"

"Come on the Cullen's lets go" Wyatt turns off the TV.

"Nooooo" Bella wines.

"Bella what is wrong with you. You need doctors help pluse you need to be checked"

"And?"

"And that means get your vampire ass up and go to the Cullens."

"I will not get my vampire ass up to go to the Cullens. "

Wyatt breathes in and breathes out.

_**-charmed-twilight-charmed-supernatural-charmed-**_

Chris flames to the Cullens house. Outside a nice butiful blue sky and the trees a nice warming green. Chris walks into the house determed but also with his happy cheery playfull self.

"Hey gues who's here."

"Whad up Chris"

"Hey Emmette, where is Edward?"

"Why?"

"Because Bella coming over. Well she is being dragged but you know details not important."  
>"Uh he is upstairs. Fist do up turn go straight then right to the first room where you would fine a sulking Edward."<p>

"Or I can just say Edward!"

"Or you can just scream his name. I'm going to be over hear"

"It's you"

"It's me. Yes isn't my face butiful? Anyway we are not here to talk about me we are here to talk about you and Bella. You need to say you are sorry"

"No"

"She is not going to see a doctor unless you apolages. "

"No"

"You don't care about her health. Bruh I swear the baby turned her back to human. Which means that with a vampire in side of a human can-"

"Destoy her...where is she?"Edward says finshing chris's sentence.

"You gonna apolagis?"

"If it keeps her alive then yes"

"Ok. Wyatt!"

Wyatt flames in with Bella in his arms trying to break free.

"Wyatt put me down!"

"Ok" he drops Bella with a thumb.

"Ow!"

"Hey you wanted to be put down"

"Wyatt" Chris says and goes to help Bella up.

"You heard her words"

"Why cant I flame or orb" Bella says excepting the help of Chris.

"I don't know why can't you" Wyatt says.

"Wyatt you little son of a-"

"Buitufull woman" Wyatt says. As Chris helps Bella onto the couch he notices a gigantic bruses on Bella. He gasps and inspects it.

"Wyatt! Look... look at what you did!" he looks at wyatt. "Heal her. Now!"

Wyatt goes over to Bella about to heal her when Bella all of a sudden yelps and holds her stomach.

"What? I dodn't even touch her"

"No it sounded like a thump then a crack. So I'm going to go with the baby kicked and broke something" Emmett says.

"See bella it's killing you!" Edward yells at Bella.

"I'll kill you! Stop acusing it!" Bella yells back

"Hormones."Emmett and Wyatt says at the same time.

" Ok Bella breathe and look into my eyes. Notice how they are sparkling blue. What does that remind you off?"

"You when we were younger. That one summers day when we went outside and had a water gun fight"

"Good now keep talking" Wyatt say as he starts to heal Bella.

_**-charmed-charmed-**_

So like when is Carlisle be here?"

"In about 1 hour"

"I can't wait that long"

"Yes you can"

"Where is everyone else?"

"Esme when to the store. Rose and Jasper are out hunting and Alice is somewhere but not here so.. Who wants to play?" Emmett say holding up a x box controller.

"I do" Chris says flaming him self a controller

"I'll play winner" Wyattt says and sits nexts to Bella.

"I don't care" Edward says

_'Edward. Tell her and get it done'_ Edward picks up from Chris's head.

_'Yes what ever Chris just said'_

_'Come on man do it'_

_'Do it'_

_'Do it'_

_'Do it'_

_'Do it'_

_'Do it'_

"You know what Bella. I'm deeply sorry, you can kep the baby no atter what." Edward says.

"Thank you"

Edward smiles at Bella then turn to going back upstairs but not befor he tells Wyatt and Chris something.

_'Now fuck off somewher'_

_'Where?_

_ 'I'm gonna ignore you ok Chris '_

_'Ok'_

"I'ze hungry" Bella says.

"Blood or food?" Wyatts asks

"Blood and icecream"

Chris looks at Bella.

"Really?"

"Yes really"

"Blood with icecream."

"Bloody icecream. You jellious you want some?"

"No I'm good" Chris says quickly macking a discusting face.

_**-charmed-twilight-charmed-supernatural-charmed-**_

Bella pov

As I sit there injoying my bloody icecream I notice something. Wyatt and Chris are serious. Like not Chris serious, no Wyatt serious. The only thing that's keeping them from not staying together is...

"Hey Wy?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you and Chris serious?"

We look at chris as he plays.

"...Emmett! Really!"

"Yeah that was on accident."

"Yeah right"

"Ok so maybe not bbbbuuuuuttttt what are you going to do about?"

"This"

Emmette gasps "this game just went to a different level!..."

"Yeah" Wyatt says turning back to me.

"'If you like the you should have put a ring on it'"

" Did you just quote Beyoncé?"

"Maybe but that's beside the point."

"The point is you want me to but a ring on it"

"Yes. See Chris givs you no credit. You're smart"

"Chris gives who no credit?" Chris says getting in to our conversation.

"Nothing. Go back to your game"

"No seriously if we are talking about Chris let's talk with Chris about Chris" Chris says.

"Ok Chris your a horny bitch. The end"

"Says the one who's pregnant"

I start then to ignore Chris

"So are you going to do it?"

"I don't know"

"You can rule the world, fight Melinda constantly but not killing her, deal with one of Chris's random mood swings, deal with a pissed off Chris, a pregnant me, and dragg me unwillingly to the Cullens, but you can't get a ring and put it on a finger?"

"Stop teasing me"

"Oh and I forgot your the twice blessed son the one who does no wrong according to our crazy old you but can't say the 4 words?"

"Bella seriously"

"Oh I get your scarred. Your not sure."

"Bella. Stop. Right. Now."

"Ok" I say satisfied. What? I just had to push Wyatt so latter he would actuary think about.

"Hey what you two doing?" Chris asks probably noticed Wyatt practically growled at me.

"Nothing"

Chris raises an eye brow but doesn't countiue.

_**-charmed-twilight-**_

ON ONE'S POV

"Ok Carlisle should be here in like 5-10 minutes so-" Emmett says

"What do you want" Chris randomly says.

"Chris who are you-"

Leo appears. His usual white robe. He glares at Chris then smiles at Bella and Wyatt. Wyatt steps in front of bella and Emmett. well Emmett doesn't have powers and when Wyatt stepped in front of Chris he got in front of him.

"Chris you changed him more. What happened you gave up on trying to act like you where on the good side? I always new you where a lie."

"I changed him more and I'm a lie? What are you-"

"Don't try to denie it! You changed your brother on** PURPOSE**!" Leo yells at Chris.

"I did shit to Wyatt! Why you always blaming your shit on me! Maybe if you where a **GOOD FATHER **maybe this would have never happened! Maybe if you **STAYED AROUND** maybe this would have never happened! Maybe if you gave a **FUCKING SHIT** may be this would have never fucking happened!"

"There you go again Chris telling me I'm the **WORST** dad ever I was there for you-"

"When! When have you **ever** been there for me?"

"When you where 5 and...and..."

"Exactly! **N****ever**!"

"Well I did **care** bout you."

"You could have fooled me!"

"Chris change your brother back. You are the main reason why."

"No I don't listen to you ever! I'm sick of Chris don't do this Chris don't do that! Chris why are you here! Chris you don't have enough power! Chris not right now I'm hear for Wyatt! Chris I'm hear for Melinda and Bella! Chris I'm sorry I missed your birthday I'll be there next time I promise! Chris I'm sorry I didn't mean to hit you! Chris! Chris! Chris ! **CHRIS**! "

"Chris you need to calm down" Wyatt tries.

"No he things I'm the devil cause I changed you which I did not you choose to change by your self!"

"You are the devil, Christopher! I regret that night every time I look at you! I was so stupide back then CHRIS YOU ARE A MUSTAKE!" Leo screams at Chris.

And that did it. On second Leo Wyatt was standing screaming at Chris the next he's bleeding out on the floor his hart littlerly ripped out of his chest and into in Chris's bloody hands.

"Next time keep your stuff in yo pants. Then maybe you WON'T regret it."

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>hey guys!<strong>_

_** whoa**_

_** I know what did I just do!**_

_** Bella HUMAN**_

_** Edward saying SORRY **_

_**Wyatt and Chris getting ENGAGED**_

_**KILLING Leo **_

_**all in 1 HOUR **_

_**WHAT?!**_

_**well you can read it again but you jus might get the same thing**_

_** anyway **_

_**I'm gonna update my BIT story**_

_** (BACK IN TIME) **_

_**SOON**_

_**It's kinda complicated like this one trying to put it down in words**_

_**(if that gave anything away...)**_

_**BUT **_

_**it's almost done I think I'm getting it.**_

_**anyway**_

_** until next time**_

_**I'm your 14 teen year old writer saying**_

_**hi**_

_**and **_

_**review**_

_**~cjstar01~**_


	7. Abuse, Harts, Anyance, and War

In a dark room far away from where the other children of Piper Halliwell, laid Melinda Halliwell, hart broken with bruises all over her. The ground was cold and sparkling clean, the moon light butifull with the stars sparkling; it showed on the floor making the room a butiful blue. This would have made her smile and think of nice times but right now she cried. She cried for her father. She cried for her siblings. She cried for a better life. She cried just to cry, just to let her emotions 's a nock on the door.

"Queen Melinda." Kera says her sweet strong voice say. "My queen open up" she says again knocking.

Melinda drags herself up from the floor wipping the tears away with her hand making masra smear her face. She opnes the door with a crack.

"What" she says with a soft voice but power was there.

"Let me in" Kera says.

"No leave me alone"

"My Queen please let me help you"

"Stop calling me that. There is no one around but you and me"

"Melinda please let me in"

Melinda opens the door to let Kera in. When Kera sees her body she gasps.

"Melinda" she says in shock and in horrer "What- what has he done to you?"

"Don't worry about it" Melinda says. "What do you want?"

"To confort you" Kera says touching Melinda upper arm softly. Melinda tries to hide the wimpier she made but Kera hers it. "You need to let him go"

"Don't you think I tried, Kera"

"Let me help"

"No he'll kill you"

"Melinda your gonna die if you contenuie this... you can't be with him"

"Why not?"

"Are you blind, can you not see? He's abusing you. He's using you"

"No he's not"

"Well exsplain that" Kera says pointing toward her upper arm. "Or that" she says pointing toward her neck that was blue with and marks left behind "Or even this" she says pointing toward the cut on Melinda cheek" And if you were naked there would surely be more"

"He didn't mean it. It was on accident"

Kera shaks her head. "No...no it wasn't. He bruised you...you need to cut him off."

"Kera it's my love life stay out of it"

"It's not your love life if he's abusing you. Melinda if Chris was still here he'd most likely ki-"

"STAY OUT OF IT!" Melinda yells showing her true power. Kera knowing not to test her limits, shuts up. "Leave, I don't want to see you anymore" Melinda says turning away from her.

"As you wish" Kera says and leaves.

**-Charmed-Twilight-Charmed-Supernatural-Charmed-**

Piper Halliwell and Phoebe Halliwell sat down in the sun room together chatting about random stuff.

"So gues out of witch of my daughter go knocked up" Piper says.

"Melinda?"

"Nope Bella"

"Wait how's Bella pregnant? She a vampire isn't she?"

"Yes. I still my self don't understand but she is and god forbid this but Wyatt and Chris are-"

Chris apperase all bloody making Phoebe scream.

"Oh my dear, why are you bloody?" Piper asks.

"Yes why are you blood and is that a hart?!"

"Yes. It's the grate pacifists hart named Leo Wyatt"

"You killed your father?"

"He was never a father to me, mom. We all know he was a just donor"

"He was not. He was a father, not a grate father but he was one"

"Not to me"

"Ok then why do you have his hart?"

"Oh I thought you'd want his hart for as long as you lived"

"Oh thas so sweet" Piper says as Phoebe laughs her head off. " But I don't think I want his hart Chris"

"So I can get rid of it just like the rest of his body?"

"Yes"

"Oh good, it was starting to freak me out"

**-Charmed-Twilight-Charmed-Supernatural-Charmed-**

"Bella hunny" Carlisle says getting up from his crouched position." The baby is blocking anything from seeing inside you. Plus the baby wants, well needs more blood. Because you started off as a vampire the only blood acess was when you drunk blood. The baby did magic or your magic did magic and turned you human so you can bump more blood for that baby of yours, but you hart rate is really low and at this rate you'd die because the baby is starting to refuse the really meals; water; anything healthy."

Wyatt paces thinking. He could heal her but that vampire baby is so stubborn that he or she would just do more harm to Bella. 'Oh look it already has the stubbornness from there mother.' he think scarscaticly. Carlisle did just say that the baby would need some type of blood in order for it to grow correctly and to keep Bella alive. 'I'd give her mine but no one has any business with my blood nor Chris's. Talking about Chris where is he?'

"Why don't you give her real blood. Maybe the baby just need real blood, not just animal blood."

"Lets try that. I'll go get the blood." Carlisle says.

In that moment in time the Seer flames in. His name is Adam. He has hazel slash greenish eyes and a nice body he keeps him self in check some how. He has that smile, but that's not the grate thing about him, his mind is remarkable and his powers... he's Wyatt's second hand and most trusted.

"My Lord" he says bowing.

Wyatt looks at Bella then back to the Seer.

"Yes, what is it Adam?"

"The whitelighters are being interruptive"

"Ok" wyatt says. he goes up to Bella. "You going to Ok, right?"

"Yes, Wyatt"

"Ok don't have that baby or spaze out or do some random magic without me or Chris here Ok"

"I'm not a baby Wyatt"

"Seer, find Chris and bring him here" Wyatt says and flames away.

"Of course I have to get him. Why couldn't you ask Austin." Adam mumbles. Bella looks at him as if reading him.

"Hey if you could see the future is the baby a girl or boy?"

Adam looks at her. She still pregnant. She looks horrible. But at lest some think good comes out of this.

"I can't stay here" he says and start to flame.

"Stop. Tell me" Bella says with authority.

Adam stops with a annoyed huff. "Its a girl" he says and flames away.

**-Charmed-Twilight-Charmed-Supernatural-Charmed-**

Chris sits in the living room as he listins to his mother and Aunt Phoebe talked.

"Ok Chris this is killing me but what powers do you have"

"You don't want to know"

"Uh yes I do"

"Well I cant tell you"

"Why not"

"Because I can't." Chris says. He feels Wyatt do a brief look for him. His block is up but he can still feel the worry from Wyatt.

"Ok so Chris how is Bella. I know she's pregnant but jezz I still get lonely. Sometime Phoebe gets annoying."

"Hey"

"Bella is fine-ish. The baby is showing magic and stuff. Edward and Bella finaly got back together"

"Wait they separated" Phoebe asks.

"Well when she told him the new he freaked out and told her to kill it. Freaking begged her to and she got really mad and emotional angry and crying and came to me and Wyatt. Then she told him like 1 hour ago that she'll kill him if he says it again. Well she really didn't say that but that's what she meant. Then he apologized and they lived happily ever after. No I'm just kidding there is no such thing as happily ever after."

Piper and Phoebe shares a look from the last sentence.

"Well at lest he apologized." Phoebe says.

"Chris, you are such a pain in the ass to find" a voice says a then Adam appears throw the flames.

"Who is you? and what do you want" Phoebe say getting up with Piper in tow steping in front of Chris who was still sitting down knowing exactly who it is.

"Non of your bussniess and you beloved nephew."

"Adam what do you want. And who the fuck told you to come here"

"You and my lord who is your brother and boyfriend your oldest son and your oldest nephew and just in case nobody under stood that the twice blessed one"

"Attitude" Chris says.

"Just come with me Chris. Make my life better."

"I'd rather make it worse"

"I knew you where going to say that" Adam sighs pulling out his phone to make a quick call.

**-Charmed-Twilight-Charmed-Supernatural-Charmed-**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>who is this random "he" and why does Meilnda has bruises on her!?<strong>_

_**whats up with that baby?**_

_**and hello Adam and Kera.**_

_**anyway **_

_**I made a choice and I decide**_

_** that Paige is now dead along **_

_**with her entire family **_

_**want to know why?**_

_**well**_

_** going to have to wait until I put**_

_** up the story in that order. **_

_**I literally already have a time tine **_

_**for the invents that's gong to happen. **_

_**anway **_

_**if you want to see what Kera and Adam look like **_

_**go to my webpage **_

_**and checkout that introduction for **_

_**my Wyatt/ Chris series.**_

_**guys **_

_**parent teacher conferences this Monday and Tuesday. **_

_**and by next Wednesday **_

_**cjstar01 knows she's an't gonna be touching any computer any time soon**_

_** (unless at school)**_

_**anyway review.**_

_**good**_

_** bad**_

_**fun at all**_

_**boring as heck?**_

_**anything**_

_**(exscpt for the writing error)**_

~cjstar01~


	8. Demands, Decussions, Fighting,& Jealousy

"Chris you should just go with him. I'll talk to you later" Piper says.

"No. I don't care who he is calling on his phone."

"Chris just go with him make things less complicated"

"He doen't own me I own my self."

"Hunny just go with him. It's ok"

"Piper Phoebe sit back down and ignore him." Chris says. "He can do anything to me without being killed on the spot."

Adam hangs up the phone. Then looks at Chris.

"My Prince, just come with me" he says with his hand out in a welcoming jester.

"No" Chris says.

"My prience-" Adam tries again but is quickly shut off.

"No." Chris says agin.

"Chris-" Adam tries a different approach.

"No no no no no!"

Chris says blow Adam up just for him to come right back .Adam closes his eyes rubbing his face.' Why must you be so difficult'

"OK Chris I came here so you can watch your sister. I know that you know that your suppose to watch her. Plus you're venerable here. So get up and come with me"

"OK well Adam I came here to see my mother. I know that you know that your not suppose to be here. Plus you're unwanted. So shut up and flame away" Chris say right back to him.

There is no surprise that when Adam and Chris are in the same room together they hate each other. If you wanted Chris to say one single thing nice to him you would need some deep leverage against him to even say "I hope you have a wonderful day." It's a bomb if you put those two together. The only thing keeping them to from ripping each other to screeds is Wyatt. Wyatt is rapped around Chris's finger like 24/7 but Wyatt and Adam have a deep friend ship _**(don't look at me I don't know what to call it...)** _that is kinda unbreakable _**(unless Adam does the unthinkable)**_.

"OK, OK OK!" Piper says getting their attention. Only because things in the room started to eather levitate or started to melt, both not good plus the heat was rising quickly. "If you two are going to fight over some nonscence please for heaven sakes take it out side. I have zero time nor paitions for cleaning up a mess." Pipers says.

'I don't think I want to be here' Chris thinks to him self. ' Not like Mister-Knows-It-All ruined my fun here. Always showing up and ruin my fun time. He is just fucking every were.'

"Bye" Chris says and flames out.

"Thank the heavens" Adam says following Chris's flames just to make sure he went to the Cullens.

**~charmed ~twilight ~charmed ~supernatural ~charmed~**

Bella was now talking with Rosaline. Earlier Jasper came in and Alice magically appeared from where ever she came from. Then they both left because Jasper who would love to stay left because the smell of blood was not going well with him even though he just came back from hunting and Alice was being a moody bitch.

'Like a girl verion of Chris' Bella thoughts.

"So what are you going to call _IT_?" Roseline asks.

"Well it's a girl and her last name will be Haliwell"

"Why not Cullen?"

"Because, she's a witch and a whitelighter and now vampire. She has the blood of a Haliwell. She will fight back because it's in her. She will be stubborn just like the rest of us. And if she is determined at something, she wont stop until she has no choices left but to give in. Even then she will still find a way to try to fight back"

"Ok, talking about fighting back what about Chris?"

Chris, hasn't really given up but it's there you can tell he still has the rebellions in him because the way he treats people. He still break the rules that wyatt gives him. He is a rebellion.

"That is a good question... that will have to answered another day. Today we will go ask Edward what he wants his daughters name to be"

At that moment Chris decide to flame in annoyed. Then there is another flame and the Seer appears behind him.

"Why are you stalking me!? What do you want?! A life? I can get you one! It's called hell!"

"I wasn't stalking you, I was purposely following you to see if you would end up here or some other place that you weren't suppose to be. Plus I was giving you the protection you needed"

"Stalking. You wher stalking me. Plus why do it matter where I'm at to you. I hate you and you hate me."

"Yes I hate you. You are worthless and careless. You don't even give a living fuck what other people think. Honestly Wyatt can do so much better"

Chris gasps.

"Oh hell no. First, you flame into my mother house unwanted and you **_demand_ **me. And then you _**stalk**_ me around the city screaming for me like a 5 year old. now you have the nerve to come and_** insult** _me, saying that you could do better?!" Chris says with a smile on his face. Uh-oh. I know that smile. It's not a real smile. It's his you are so dead face. And in this case he wasn't playing.

"Wyatt, do me a favor and come like now." Bella wispers.

'What is it Bells?' he thinks to Bella.

'We have a jealousy fight going on.'

'Between Chris and the Seer again?'

'Bingo. And they are like sizeing powers right now'

'Ok I'll be there in- ishly 5 minutes. Try to get them to not draw blood'

'Yes because I can totally stop a figt between too furious peple while pregnant.'

'Bella try but don't hurt your self'

"Hey guys, lets _**not**_ kill each other" Bella says.

"I can do better then you Chris. I can first of all listin to him and, I don't know, make him happy, unlike you"

"Some times people don't always need what they want."

"You're just saying that because I'm right. You aren't good enough"

"I'd rather not spoil him to death. He has to much power and somethimes he doesn't want that much power. That's when I step in. You aren't gonna step up. You are too weak. You are just told to obey, like a fucking dog."

"Well at lest he doesn't get grey hairs from wondering where I'm at."

"Yeah well he doesn't always have to be serious around me. He can acustrly smile."

"He smiles with me"

"Is it a real smile. Does he really smile or does he just do a sly smile?"

"Whatever the reson. You worry him to much. Your just a rebellion."

"I'd rather be a rebellion then be his dog and do everything he says. I'd rather break the rules then set still and not talk. I'd rather beat the shit out of him then be little small coward like you"

"Ok guy maybe we should just-"

"Shut up" they both said.

bella looks at rose.

"Well at lest they agreed on something." Rose said with a shy smile. Bella gave her the look of saying 'not helping'

'Wyatt hurry up'

"If anyone is a coward it's you" Adam through back at chris."

"Really if I was a coward please tell me how am I able to constantly fight against Wyatt. 24/7. Tell me how can I if I was a coward. Don't come up in here calling me fucking names telling me that you can do better than me when you know deep inside your just a failure. You want to hurt me just for fun. Why do you hate me? Because you want to be like me? Well get in damn line. You are number what now 10001 now? "

"You know Chris when you're hurt you try to bring people down with you I hope you know this."

"Says the guy trying to ge in between me an Wyatt."

"Enough" Wyatt says comeing out of then air. He stud tall, face bold with no emotion. Bella rarely saw her brother like that but when she do she wishes she could erases it out of her mind. He looks between Chris and Adam, both sweaty and totally into each others face. the power that was raiding off of both of them was pretty strong.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"He randomly comes and demans for me-" Chris starts first.

"No he was being stuborn and not coming with men I polity asked him to-" Adam starts over Chris. Chris gasps as Adam tries to make him sound horriable.

"He then started to stalk me around the city like a fucking five year old wanting a toy-"

"Well he needed to be protected. He could have gotten hurt on my watch-"

"He dared to call me not good enough-" Chris said in Adams face.

"He said he'd rebell against you again-" Adam says in Chris's face.

"You demonic bitch!"

"Says the one who is truly one"

It was obvious nether was going to back down. So Wyatt stepped in. This has gotten really far. He knew one day Adam and Chris where going to soon brawl it out, they both wanted him... it was weird... having people fight over him.

"Adam leave Chris to out room right now"

Adam and Chris intencely stair at each other.

"Now" Wyatt says coldly. Adam leaves knowing not to test the water anymore. Chris looks at Wyatt with a glare, then leaves.

Wyatt saighs and looks at Bella who look back at him.

"Hey I tried and they shut me out" Bella says quickly.

Wyatt closes his eyes.

"Why is jealousy so an ass?" Wyatt mumbles before flaming out.

"Never a dull moment, eh?" Rosaline said helping Bella up.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>sooo?...<strong>_

_**more fighting...**_

_**jealousy...**_

_**we see a side of Adam and Chris**_

_** we (as in I )never**_

_** ever want to see again**_

_**I sliped on Wenday which is**_

_** February 25 2015**_

_** and I **_

_**CRACKED MY PHONE SCREAN!**_

_**i'm so made because I've had that phone for like **_

_**2 years and now it looks like **_

_**I've had it for 2 years instead of the**_

_** 3 or 5 months it looked like. **_

_**anyway **_

_**i'm mad of it because now my**_

_** fan fiction to go is now really hard **_

_**to read and not as much fun**_

_** :(**_

_**anyway **_

_**review,**_

_**good**_

_** bad**_

_**continue with this**_

_**just stop and get on with the next faze in the time line?**_

_**(if you pick that last one I will have to watch breaking dawn pt 1 again {not like it is my fav of all the movies})**_

_**~cjstar01~**_


	9. Love, Pain, and Many More

**i'm sorry! I know bad cjstar01!**

**I got grounded for...**

**I actaly don't know**

**so it just might happen again...**

**anyway I wrote 6, 260 words for my apology!**

**I hope you except.**

**-Charmed-Twilight-Charmed-Supernatural-Charmed-**

* * *

><p><strong>One week later<strong>

Chris sits on the couch keeping Bella warm ...against his will. He was forced, by Wyatt, to do everything that Bella wanted for 1 week. Doing things for Bella is hell. She was totally taking advantage of him. She wanted a lot and she never ever shut up. Well except for when Chris put her to sleep. That was the best hour of his life. He still remembers the sentencing from Wyatt like it was yesterday. Wait, maybe it was yesterday? How ever long it was it feels like years.

**/Flash back\**

Chris flames into his and Wyatt's room. Of course Chris had his own room, Wyatt gave him it so Chris wouldn't feel so overwhelmed at the beginning. Talking about Wyatt, he looked so mad when he spoke to Chris it kinda made Chris sad.

_'SInce when did I give a fuck?'_ Chris thinks in his head.

_'since you had sex with him.'_ the other halve of Chris thought back

_'fuck...'_ Chris thought. he fucking fell for Wyatt.

Chris sat on the bed running his fingers trough his long over grown hair. damn even his own hair reminded him of Wyatt. Chris sat there for what seemed like for hours but the clock on the bed stand said otherwise.

arms then randomly wrap around him making Chris randomly flip the intruder out of in-stink **NOT** because he **WANTED** to...maybe.

"You never let your guard down do you?" Wyatt says.

"Why did you do that? I could have seriously hurt you"

"Still standing aren't I?"

Chris looks at Wyatt say if saying _don't start._

**/Forward F****lash Back\**

"Wait what? You can't be serious!" Chris practically yells.

"Well last time I checked I was serious" Wyatt says in his so oddly calm voice. How does he do it? We may never know.

"No, I refuse" Chris says.

Blinking a couple of times, Wyatt repeats what Chris says so he could hear him self.

"You refuse"

"I refuse!"

"It's going to happen Chris" Wyatt says.

"No it's not" Chris says totally refusing again. Wyatt then knew there was only one way to win this tiny war. a rough game of wresting, brings back memories.

After five minutes of rolling around and practically tackling each other, Wyatt ended on top, pinning Chris to the ground.

"I win." Wyatt say in Chris ear.

"Fine" Chris says giving in. Wyatt gets off of Chris. Chris gives a big sigh. "What's the and?"

"What 'and' ?" Wyatt asks.

"You always have an and. Like your sentence to death AND you parents are too, or you have to clean this room AND be done in 30 minutes. There is ALWAYS an and" Chris explains. Wyatt thought for a little bit considering his options before it came to him.

"And... you have to be nice to her"

"You are sssoooo pushing your luck"

"No I'm not" Wyatt says leaning down to kiss Chris. Chris backs up putting his arms up as if to protect him.

"Hey, your access is denied"

"What?" Wyatt asks confused at what his brother just said.

"You herd me" Chris says then flames away leaving a completely confused Wyatt.

"Access denied" Wyatt whispers just so he could hear it one more time. He couldn't believe this. "What da fuck"

**/end of flash back.\**

"Chris" Bella says gaining the older witch's attention."Have you ever thought about why the seer and you don't get along?"

"Can we talk about something else" Chris asks her.

"Come just talk to me" Bella insists.

"No"

"Why you gotta be so ruuudddeee. Don't you know I'm human toooooo"

"Yes, Bella, for only what now, 4 months?"

"Tell me tell me tell me something I don't know something I don't know something I don't know" Bella starts to sing.

"Please stop your so annoying"

"Then tell me tell me tell me" Bella says, her voice so annoying to Chris's ears it made him want to scream.

Chris rubs his face.

"Never never never" Chris says as annoying as Bella did.

Bella pouts._ 'I totally thought that was going to work'_ Bella thinks to her self. She looks at Chris features and she sees annoyance and totally about to blow from him. When was the last time he smiled? _'That needs to change'_ Bella thinks.

"You haven't smiled all day" she says letting the conversation drop and to Chris's horror starting a new one. Chris looks at her with zero emotion but he was curious to what she had in mind. "Emmett" she says clapping.

"Yeah?" he says from somewhere else in that house.

"Lets have some fun" she says once he walks in. Emmett smiles along with Bella.

_'Oh my god'_ Chris utters under his breath.

**-Charmed-Twilight-Charmed-Supernatural-Charmed-**

**/Flash Back\**

**/day#1\**

In the underworld where is mostly empty except for those few demons who likes to party or start a family stood Adam over the dome shaped pool of mist. He was in his own "cave" but it looked like a fancy room. Except not white. White to Adam wasn't fascinating to him as some people. No blue, dark blue was fascinating.

Emotions going wild along with his thoughts Adam tried to focus. He needed to see the futer, he needs to know that one day he could stop feeling like this. He rubbed his face in frustration. He kept getting scenes of Wyatt and Chris kissing. Not what he wanted nor needed.

"Whoa. What has mister I'm-so-powerful-bitches in a I-want-to-cry-like-the-baby-I-am mood?" a dark brown haired guy with hazel eyes says. He's wearing a ripped black shirt with leather jeans and leather jacket.

"Not right now Austin" Adam says not even looking at guy.

"So... Who are we mad at now?" Austin continues ignoring Adams petty leave me alone statement. "Guy, Girl? Demon, Witch? Powerful, Weak?" he then gasps. "Can I kill that person?" he says with wide eyes practically begging it's times like these when you would have never guessed he was an assassin more like a annoying little brother.

"Guy, witch, you can say powerful, and sadly no"

"This sounds like... Lord Wyatt... are you mad at him?"

"No"

"Then I don't know who you are talking about. And I assassinate people on a regular basses"

"It's Ch-"

"Wait wait wait. You are mad at Lord Wyatt because he dumped you for... What does the other demons say? Oh yeah a weakling. That has to mean your weak"

"OK first of all don't you dare go spreading the word that I'm weak and you don't understand."

"Well help me, describe him"

"He's 6'0'' and a totally doush."

"Words you need more"

"Uh... brown hair, long-ish, green eyes and he's a rebel"

"Rebel? Lord Wyatt is dating a rebel?" Austin says getting interested. " So that means he dumped **YOU** for a **REBEL**."

"Don't you start laughing"

"I gotta see this guy"

"No you don't"

"Why?"

"Because you are never serious so if you two are around each other someones gonna get hurt. and that someone might be Chris and if Chris gets hurt Wyatt is going to figure out how and who said so. and lets say you are the one who hurt him that is going to run up the chain to me. and lets say this actually happened, I got two word for you buddy I'm screwed"

"You sound like a mom"

"I do not-"

"And you also sound like you need a boyfriend or girlfriend"

"Who are you to tell me what I need and want?"

"Your friend" Austin the pulls a athame out of his pocket and starts to toss it,

"Well I'm your friend that tells you that if you end up stabbing your self I am not going to help you."

"I have good aim, I'm not going to stab my self with my own athame. See" Austin says throwing it across the cave aiming for the bright red old book standing up write on top of a book shelf. That's when Wyatt decides to flame in the cave right in front of the book shelf. with quick thinking Wyatt ends up slowing down the weapon that was coming toward his neck at like 50 miles per hour. the athame comes to a halt right in front of Wyatt. Looking up, Wyatt sees Adam and some other guy standing from where the weapon was thrown.

Austin with wide eyes hurriedly stands behind Adam. Hey you would have done the same thing if you had just thrown a knife at someone who has the power to make sure you never die and to feel torcherr for the rest of your life.

Adam holds his breath waiting for what Wyatt would do. Why is Austin so stupid! If, yes, **IF** he makes it alive **I WILL** skin him.

Wyatt looks at the athame examining it. At the bottom of the hilt, there was a smiley face. Wyatt smirks.

"You, whats your name?"

"Austin" Austin says without the shuddering, thank the Gods.

"Well Austin, are you an assassin?"

"Yes sir"

"Interesting" Wyatt says mostly to him self.

**/End of Flash Back\**

**-Charmed-Twilight-Charmed-Supernatural-Charmed-**

Once everyone was in the room not including Emes and Carlisle _**(sorry guys:( )**_ Bella started to explain.

"OK we are going to play a game." Bella declarers before everyone. Jasper gets happy about to say something." I, Jasper, am the judge." Jasper pouts being rejected. "And sense I am the judge I want to make everyone here laugh so lets play 'Can I Lip Sing?'."

"Edward your going down" Emmett says.

"OK what ever"

"Rules for the one person who doesn't know how to play." Bella says towards Chris who looks at her with boredom in his eyes. "Jasper sense you really want to be judge you can say the rules"

"Yes" Jasper cheers in a low voice "Rule number 1 we are doing songs from 2005-2015 which means that gives you a 10 year song spread. Rule number 2 no repeating songs. Rule number 3 sadly all language must be kept at a G rated. For the songs replace that rated R word with a rated G word. Rule number 4 everything can be used except for reading there mine to still there song *cough* Edward. And last but not lest rule number 5 have fun.

"Teams of two" Bella says.

**-Charmed-Twilight-Charmed-Supernatural-Charmed-**

**/Flash Back\**

**/Day #1\**

Adam did** NOT** like where this was going. Wyatt was like **TOTALLY** ignoring him. Why is he doing this to me! What da fuck did I fucking do to you. Oh God what has happened to me. I need air, or training or to see blood gush from something, someone.

**I'm hurting, baby, I'm broken down**

"Are you OK?" Wyatt says gaining Adams attention. Wait where is Austin? Maybe he left...I actual hope so.

"Yes"

"No lose the act there is no one around. Are _you_ OK"

**I need your loving, loving I need it now.**

"Yes, Wyatt I am"

"You sure because you like your about to pass out from exhaustion and..." Wyatt pauses looking closely at me "stress. What are you doing to yourself?" he asks and not in a demanding way but more like in a halve way caring way.

**When I'm without you I'm something weak**

"Are you ever going to answer?" he says again.

"I'm doing nothing to myself... I'm f-fine" dark blue eyes looks at me.

"Adam" he whispers disappointingly stepping closer.

"It doesn't matter, Wyatt. I am fine" Adam says. leaving the conversation like it is.

**You got me begging begging I'm on my knees**

He hugs me and I don't mind nor do I fight. I miss his hugs. So very much. His arms are nice and warm and so hug-able. It's like a teddy bear. Yes I like his hugs.

"Keep your self healthy" he says then flames away.

**/End of Flash Back\**

**-Charmed-Twilight-Charmed-Supernatural-Charmed-**

"OK, first category is Taylor swift" Bella says. "and Edward and Jasper goes first" she says.

Edward clears his throat and stands up.

"I remember when we broke up, first time. Saying, This is it, I've had enough, 'cause like. We hadn't seen each other in a month when you said you needed space. What? Then you come around again and say 'Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me.' Remember how that lasted for a day? I say, 'I hate you,' we break up, you call me, 'I love you.' " Edward says ever so slightly dancing but in a beautiful voice.

"Ooh, we called it off again last night but ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you" Jasper starts. Edward and Jasper looks at each other pausing a second.

"We are never ever ever getting back together, We are never ever ever getting back together, You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me. But we are never ever ever eeeeevvvvvveeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrr getting back together" they are singing and dancing, just having a good time.

"Like, ever..." Edward says with a role of his eyes. The song then ends.

"Well then." Bella says "I guess we are never ever ever ever getting back together. Rose and Alice, can you top Jazzy and Eddy?"

"Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street. Faster than the wind, passionate as sin, ending so suddenly. Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall. Like the colors in autumn, so bright just before they lose it all." Alice sings. Her voice all nice and light but at the same time as if remembering a slight memory. She pause dramatically. Chris sat waiting for what's going to happen next.  
>"Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes. Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go, but moving on from him is impossible, when I still see it all in my head" rose sing.<br>"In burning red" Alice.

"red red red red red red. red red red red red" rose says  
>"Burning, it was red" Alice says.<br>"Oh, losing him was blue like I'd never known. Missing him was dark grey all alone. Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never mmmmmmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeetttttttttttt, 'Cause loving him was red" rose  
>"red red red red red red. red red red red red" Alice sings the back up part.<br>"His love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street " rose sings softly help the moment.

"Interesting. Chris, Emmett can you top 'em off?"

"I stay out too late. Got nothing in my brain. That's what people say, mmm-mmm. That's what people say, mmm-mmm. I go on too many dates, But I can't make them stay. At least that's what people say, mmm-mmm. That's what people say, mmm-mmm" Emmett sings making Bella smile with his face exasperation when he says mmm-mmm. "Hey, hey, hey. Just think while you've been getting down and out about the liars and the dirty, dirty cheats of the world, You could've been getting down to this sick beat." Emmett then stops and look at Chris as if saying _'get your ass up man'_. Chris sighs and gets up.

"My ex-man brought his new girlfriend, she's like 'Oh, my god!' but I'm just gonna shake. And to the fella over there with the hella good hair won't you come on over, baby? We can shake, shake, shake" Chris draws out the last shake.

"Yeah ohhh" Emmett says drawing the fun back into it.

"'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play. And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate. I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake" Chris sings  
>"I shake it off, I shake it off" Chris and Emmett sings together.<br>"Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break. And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake. Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake" Emmett sings.  
>"I shake it off, I shake it off. Whoa oh ah ooooh" they finish together laughing.<p>

"OK OK OK I get it. These are all great songs bbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuttttttttttt I'm going to go with Shake it off cause it inspirational"

Emmett and chis share a high five.

"Like I said Edward I win" Emmett says.

**-Charmed-Twilight-Charmed-Supernatural-Charmed-**

John Winchester, a cupid, was currently putting folders away. He's not really a fight type of guy so he stayed back behind the curtains of this war that was happening. His annoying friend Peeta Malark, was also a cupid and he was a fantastic baker...don't ask. Right now his friend was pushing his buttons.

"Dud" Peeta says sitting backward in a chair.

"What"

"Your a cupid"

"OK" John says totally annoyed

"You're a cupid"

"I herd you the first time"

"But you didn't get it. You are a cupid ...having love problems" Peeta says slowly.

John Winchester rubs his face. Not this again. What was this the third time he's said this this week

"Do you mind?"

"No I don't. I'm sorry but I'm not trying to make fun of you but seriously. How are you a cupid with love problems? Like, how does life work? How does this work? How does this make any freaking sense?"

"OK Peeta I have a job to do and your just bothering me at the moment"

"But seriously a cupid having love problems?" Peeta says just to try to understand it himself.

"OK Peeta who set us up...I remember you did." John says accusingly.

"Dud you're so hard to pair up with anyone. I mean open up your hart make my job easier"

John blinks at Peeta as if he just spoke foreign language.

"I'm breaking up with her" John tells Peeta. Peeta's face looks like his world was ending.

"Wait I'm not ready" Peeta says quickly as if John was breaking up with him. But Peeta really says it knowing how it's going to go down for him.

"Well you better get ready."

"No, it's gonna hurt. Please John" Peeta whines.

"Awwww sad face" John says doing a pretend frown on his face. John knew why Peeta was whining. When a cupid obviously has failed to find love for a couple the couple splits. What that does to the cupid is great, great pain and if all the cupids clients break up the cupid then dies. The pain of a client breaking up is great. It's kind of like a your skin is set on fire but in side. You don't want to experience it.

"John not now, please?"

"You know I was gonna do it in 2 hours but" John says putting papers down. "I'ma do it now"

"What do I gotta do for you not to do it?" Peeta says stepping in front of John from leaving.

"Get comfortable Peeta" John says and goes to find Mary. Peeta does a long and never ending groan as he watches his friend walks away. John smiles at the noise. " Next time Peeta try harder" Jonh calls back.

"Fuck you" Peeta says making John laugh. _'Poor kid'_

**-Charmed-Twilight-Charmed-Supernatural-Charmed-**

**/Flash Back\**

**/Day #2\**

"Dud what happened to you yesterday?" Austin asks Adam.

"What do you mean?"

"Like Lord Wyatt came in and stated to interrogate me and you like went into your own world just staring at him? What where you thinking of?"

"Nothing"

"Nothing, eh? Was it about him, you miss him don't you?"

"Austin, what do you want?"

"To see if your still alive"

"I'm here and breathing. Now what do you want?"

"Tell me more"

"Of what?"

"Of this Chris guy, what else is he?"

"Don't you have people to assassinate?"

"Don't you have people to assassinate?" Austin mocks. "No"

"Austin"

"Fine I do. But your story sounds much better"

"Maybe you should go do what your suppose to do and **NOT** bother me"

"Says who?" Austin says stubbornly. Adam looks at his friend. _'He was just looking for some fun. Whateves.'_

"Bye, Austy" Adam says closing his eyes to try to get another vision. Austin huffs as he was rejected from what he wanted.

"I don't like you." Austin pouts leaving.

Adam sat there listing to the quietness in peace.

"OK" he whispers "Wyatt Wyatt Wyatt"

I don't wanna be needing your love I just wanna be deep in your love and it's killing me when your away, ooh, baby

Adam gets flashes of when Wyatt and himself where together. How nice an peaceful life was. Working side by side to take down and take over the world. He even remembers when he first met Wyatt.

**/flash back in side of flash back\**

_Wyatt orbed into the underworld walking around and killing demon as he thought. How could his mother ground hm? It wasn't his fault. As many times as he tied to tell her that it was that damn demon she wouldn't listen. It's doesn't even matter. He's going to get in more trouble anyway. He's not suppose to be in the under world._

_A yell was herd pulling Wyatt from his thoughts. He ran toward it._

_"Austin!" a young girls voice says. Wyatt sees a young girl probably 10 was backed in a corner every now and then killing a demon that dared to touch her but she was being over powered. As Wyatt went up to help a boys voice was herd._

_"Kera!" a boy with semi muscles comes running up. He starts throwing fire balls at the demons as Wyatt started throwing power balls. With there work together the demon either died or left._

_"Oh my god Kera! What is wrong with you? Why wasn't you in bed?"_

_"I'm sorry Austin " she says._

_Wyatt stood there confused. Why was there kids in the underworld? Wait they aren't "just" kids! This Austin guy just used fire balls. That makes him powerful and dangerous right? Right?_

_"What are you?" Wyatt asks_

_"You first" Austin says getting in front of his friends sister from this random kid._

_"Wyatt Halliwell"_

_Kera gasp._

_"What?" Wyatt asks_

_"Austin lets go" shes says with worry in her voice_

_"Uhh...you should go back to your mother" Austin says slightly uncomfortable.  
><em>

_"But you never told me what you are?"_

_"I'm Austin Mercier. I'm a assassin"_

_A flame appeared next to Wyatt. Next thing Wyatt was against the wall._

_"What in the universe are you two doing out here!" a angry voice says._

_"Adam we we're just... uh"_

_"Exactly you can't even finish your sentence. and who is this..." Adam starts but looking up to boy he had against the wall he stops talking. Then time seems to slow down and Wyatt flipped both of them so that Wyatt had the Adam guy against the wall._

_"Do you mind. My hair is getting dirty and my mom is going to kill me." Wyatt says sarcastically but also telling the truth. His mother will kill him. She will literally skin him alive.  
><em>

_Wyatt watches at Adam eyes seem to dilate from hazel to a darker green to hazel again._

_"Hi Wyatt" he says._

_"How do you know my name?"_

_"I'm a Seer."_

_Wyatt let Adam go and he stands back. He herd stories about Seer's from his mother and aunts. He also read about them in the book of shadows. All he got out of it was they where annoying, they are evil, and they serve the Source Of All Evil. All **NOT** good._

_"Don't be scared" he says._

_'Wyatt Matthew Halliwell!' his mothers voice booms in his head._

_"I-I have to go" Wyatt says and leaves_

**/End of Flash Back inside of Flash Back\**

Adam then remembers when they concurred the underworld together. He was serving the source of all evil at the time but he didn't like it at all. He and Wyatt joined forces and took over. He remember when Wyatt explained to him how his mother tries to chock down his trough that there is good and evil. he told Adam that all he believes in is power. And Adam totally agreed. He remembers girlfriend after girlfriend and how he felt totally jealous. He remembers when they first kissed, Adam was only 17. But it was his first kiss and it was with a guy. Never did he thought it would be with a guy. But after that kiss they tried to ignore the feelings they had for each other. It wasn't until Adam was 20 when they decided to date. Those 3 years where the best.

**Cause I really don't care where you are I just wanna be where you are and I gotta get one little taste**

He so badly wish those three years could come back. The touch of Wyatt, his smell. Wyatt's smile was the best think on him. Then there was his eyes how abnormal blue they where.

**Your sugar Yes, please Won't you come and put it down on me? I'm right here, 'cause I need Little love, a little sympathy**

Then Wyatt's protectiveness, if you where Wyatt's you never **EVER** gotten his watch.

**Yeah, you show me good loving Make it alright Need a little sweetness in my life**  
><strong>Your sugar Yes, please Won't you come and put it down on me?<strong>

Opening eyes Adam lets one tear go down his face.

**/End of Flash Back\**

**-Charmed-Twilight-Charmed-Supernatural-Charmed-**

**inter-mention! **

**That means get your ass up and go do something else...then come back**

**:P**

* * *

><p><strong>-Charmed-Twilight-Charmed-Supernatural-Charmed-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Charmed-Twilight-Charmed-Supernatural-Charmed-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Charmed-Twilight-Charmed-Supernatural-Charmed-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Charmed-Twilight-Charmed-Supernatural-Charmed-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Charmed-Twilight-Charmed-Supernatural-Charmed-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Charmed-Twilight-Charmed-Supernatural-Charmed-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Charmed-Twilight-Charmed-Supernatural-Charmed-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Charmed-Twilight-Charmed-Supernatural-Charmed-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Charmed-Twilight-Charmed-Supernatural-Charmed-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Charmed-Twilight-Charmed-Supernatural-Charmed-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Charmed-Twilight-Charmed-Supernatural-Charmed-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Charmed-Twilight-Charmed-Supernatural-Charmed-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Charmed-Twilight-Charmed-Supernatural-Charmed-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Charmed-Twilight-Charmed-Supernatural-Charmed-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Charmed-Twilight-Charmed-Supernatural-Charmed-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Charmed-Twilight-Charmed-Supernatural-Charmed-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Charmed-Twilight-Charmed-Supernatural-Charmed-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Charmed-Twilight-Charmed-Supernatural-Charmed-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Charmed-Twilight-Charmed-Supernatural-Charmed-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Charmed-Twilight-Charmed-Supernatural-Charmed-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Charmed-Twilight-Charmed-Supernatural-Charmed-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Charmed-Twilight-Charmed-Supernatural-Charmed-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Charmed-Twilight-Charmed-Supernatural-Charmed-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Charmed-Twilight-Charmed-Supernatural-Charmed-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Charmed-Twilight-Charmed-Supernatural-Charmed-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Charmed-Twilight-Charmed-Supernatural-Charmed-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Charmed-Twilight-Charmed-Supernatural-Charmed-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Charmed-Twilight-Charmed-Supernatural-Charmed-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Charmed-Twilight-Charmed-Supernatural-Charmed-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Charmed-Twilight-Charmed-Supernatural-Charmed-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Charmed-Twilight-Charmed-Supernatural-Charmed-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Charmed-Twilight-Charmed-Supernatural-Charmed-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Charmed-Twilight-Charmed-Supernatural-Charmed-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Charmed-Twilight-Charmed-Supernatural-Charmed-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Now we're back.<strong>

**(That annoyed you didn't it?)**

**:D**

**60373465**

**-Charmed-Twilight-Charmed-Supernatural-Charmed-**

Bella cuddled with Edward as they watched Emmett and Chris go at each other at Call of Dudy Ghost. It's not really fun to watch your brother and brother in law to scream at each other as they "killed" each other in a video game. Talking about killing each other we all know that Chris can kill with out a second thought but can Emmett?...maybe without blood...or without Carlisle...then yeah maybe.

"Hey" Edward says pushing hair behind Bella's ear. "What are you thinking about?"

"Wha? Oh nothing"

"Oh come on. I just want to know what your thinking about sometimes. I find it so unfair that your brothers can easily access your mind with no problem but I have to beg just to know if your even thinking"

Bella blinks at Edward.

"But I wanna know what your thinking about I wanna know what your feeling. I wanna know you inside and out. I wanna know your inner personality I wanna -"

Bella kisses Edward on the lips making him stop mid sentence.

"Ewwwwwwww germs!" Emmett says totally ruing the moment. Jasper laughs along with Chris.

"Emmett" Roselin totally scolds Emmett.

As the laughing died down Edward picks up something along with jasper.

"Is there some one else here?" Jasper asks

"No" Chris says already using his Whitelighter powers (which Wyatt hates for Chris to use but Wyatt still gets to use his. that by the way his totally bull shit but that's not the problem at hand) to search around the house. "Why?"

"Because I could have swarn..." Jasper starts. He stares at Bella then her stomach.

"Your not the only one jazzy."

"Here, what?" Bella asks. she secretly gets ready for what ever she have to fight.

"But I'm not sure... it weird and...new"

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Yeah answer us"

"Shh. You made it mad" Jasper says. Chris raises an eye brown but he let it slide because ...well he felt like it.

"Oh my God" Edward whispers. He look at Chris then back at Bella.

"Edward what is it?"

"Jasper just in case do it on Chris"

"Excuse me?"

Jasper put out a very slight wave of anger out to Chris and only Chris.

"I am not a test subject or a pet. you cant just push me around and order me. I don't know who you think you are, but I do know that you need to answer my damn question before I decide to get up." Chris says.

"Oh my God it worked. Oh my God this is awesome."

"What is awesome, Edward!" Bella says totally losing her cool.

"The baby I can her her thoughts. he's reacting to Chris at the moment. "

"I can feel her emotions. She's upset right now"

"She up set that your upset and that Chris s mad."

"Really?"

"Yes. This is so awesome."

**-Charmed-Twilight-Charmed-Supernatural-Charmed-**

Chris walks into the Cullen's house. beautiful outside. with sun and the trees. if Chris was a photographer he just might burst with bubbles with all the beautiful colors of the different shades of green.

walking into the living he finds Bella being helped up by Alice and Roselin. Edward was behind him.

"so what type of powers do you think your gong to have to deal with?" asks starting a conversation. he and Edward doesn't talk a lot.

"uh... well I don't know much of the magic community so I guess we will have to find out"

"Orbing or Flameing?" Chris says

"Whats the difference?" Edward asks. Chris would have totally face palmed right then and there if Wyatt's voice didn't start to talk.

"It would be orbing because the baby isn't a high level demon."

"So your saying that Chris is a high level demon?" Bella says.

"Well, I never said that but-"

"Thanks guys, thanks" Chris says as Rose picks up the plastic cup of blood to hand to Bella.

At that moment things seem to low down.

Bella falls to the grown dropping the cup making the top pop open making the blood splatter every where. Chris falls to the ground feeling the sudden wave of pain from Bella. Rose backs up as the smell of blood invades her nostrils. Wyatt and Edward hurries to help Bella alone with Alice. The sound of ribs cracking and spitting apart channels to Chris. The pain of it all comes crashing down on him.

Edward picks Bella up and rushes her upstairs to Carlisle study. Rose clears of the desk so Edward could put Bella down and Alice gets the surgery tools out of a drawer stuff. Edward then starts to cut Bella open.

Rose looks away from the scene in the study not wanting to see the blood slowly come out of Bella. The smell was already over welling but to watch as the nice think sweat blood draw from her body waiting to be drunk...not worth it. Instead, she looks at Chris. Chris who was brave and strong was now on the ground trying his best to some how break the connection between him and Bella. Not really working out to his favor, Chris gives out a struggled scream. Chris was trying his best not to put it was there every little feeling.

"What's wrong with him?" Rose asks Wyatt. Wyatt who was use to the sound of screaming and asking for mercy put a deaf ear to the screams of Chris. It takes him a while to even notice that Rose was talking to him.

"He is experiencing everything Bella is" he simply says as if that explained everything.

Cutting the whole bigger and deeper, Chris gives out muffled yells. The imagining feeling of the knife cutting into Bella, the way it slice her skin open tearing apart tissue and skin Chris, felt it **ALL**. Edward trying best not to cut anything important in his wife struggles to keep the yelling out from Chris. Unlike Wyatt, he has **NOT** had experience with this and it's nerve wreaking detracting.

"We need him to shut up" Alice says as she catches the blood coming from Bella.

"Why is he still feeling it?" Rose asks. Wyatt walks toward Chris who was squirming on the ground trying to stop it with the screaming.

"His channel was open, wide open when Bella started to feel this pain. He had zero block up from Bella so when she went into labor he got first class to the ride." Wyatt says as he leans over Chris who was screaming really loudly.

Edward finally had the cut wide enough to get the baby out. She was just hanging out there kicking to get free. Edward then reaches in to grab her with his cold hands. The sudden coldness scaring the infant mad her lash out to the inner walls of Bella with her fingers. With vampire strength, she ended up tearing a whole inside of Bella. The yells from Chris becomes louder as the blood from Bella start to gush out.

"Chris listen to me to my voice" Wyatt says as he feels the temperature get hotter. All this pain was making Chris use his powers on accident. "Chris I need you to look at me"

Giving Alice the baby Edward feels Bella hart rate. It's getting weaker. He quickly starts to put her back together.

"His temperature is too high and his hart rate is slowing" Rose says right before Alice gave her the baby. Chris was shacking violently on the floor. the temperature in the room getting higher and higher by the second. it evenchaly got to hot for Wyatt so he took of his shirt. 'I could bin his powers or I could take them away' Wyatt thought as Chris kept clinching his hands. 'Both are complicated especially with this much power and it's not enough time to do it correctly.'

Edward bit into Bella neck transforming the venom into her. With her hart beat getting slower and slower Edward bit into her wrist. Then her forearm and shoulder.

Alice watched as two couples fought to keep there lover alive. This was all to much for Alice, all to much. What if they died? The world would grow dark. Wyatt would have lost his brother and sister. The only two people who believed he wasn't evil. Edward would have lost his wife and her brother who kept her smiling even when she was sad.

Roseline stud outside where she was calming the baby. The sun was setting all so beautiful, but this wasn't a good time. The baby laid on her shoulder as she listened to the frantic calls from Wyatt to Chris and the heavy breathing Edward. She rocked the baby saying soothing words to her.

Edward stopped once he had officially bitten every part of Bella's body. He stood back waiting. He knows it takes awhile for the transformation to work and complete but he couldn't take it. He walked out to where Wyatt was over Chris's body.

Wyatt was over Chris's body saying things to Chris that barely any of the other vampires could here. Chris was looking at the ceiling breathing slightly calmly. His mind was somewhere else. he was having a premonition. Wyatt could tell. the temperature slowly went back down as Chris hart rate went back down. Wyatt closes his eyes breathing in and out. He then looks at Edward.

"We have to wait" is all Edward says.

**-Charmed-Twilight-Charmed-Supernatural-Charmed-**

* * *

><p><strong>fucking finally!<strong>

**I finished it.**

**now the question is...**

**should I help describe what happens next**

**or**

**go one to the next chapter of this series?**


	10. Epilog

**-Charmed-Twilight-Charmed-Supernatural-Charmed-**

**/Flash Back\ **

**/Day #5\**

Adam is still in the cave as Austin comes in.

"I did it now tell me"

"Your still not over that?"

"Tell me more"

"Why?"

"Because you and jealousy man...it's awesome. Like seriously it's like live TV."

"I'm not a TV show"

"I know but you life is a TV show. It's a soap opra. "

"No it's not"

"Oh really let me show you the season. Season 1 when you and Wyatt first met. How you guys became friends. Tears man came you see them. Season 2 how you guys decided to becomes close friends and spend like everyday together. How you became the sources apprentices behind Wyatt's back. That ending of that season was total oh my god what's gonna happen now vibe you know. Season 3 when Wyatt found out. How you guys like fought off this. I was like on the edge of my seat. Season 4 you guys forgave each other by - here is my favorite part ready? Ready?- killing the source of all evil. Then the underworld was in chaos. Next Wyatt took over. And though out is Wyatt complained about his mom and you listened. Also around this time his Aunt Paige died. Season 5. now unlike you my hart warmed at the end of the first episode. you guy kissed. And then your face. Your face was like pries less. Season 6 you and Wyatt took over. And ended with nice. Hot. Sex. Nice I was like crying over here. Season 7 you guys life and me. Season 8 the break up and ending it that season with this Wyatt and Chris. Season 9 which we are in the middle of you and jealously. " Austin says as he explained Adams life so dramatically.

"Why did you just recite my life?"

"Did you not here me it's a TV show. And I'm addicted. Now tell me about Chris. I gotta get this season 9 done"

"Your scaring me. I'd love if you'd just leave"

"No! I got it all done! I have at lest 2 more hours before I have more people on my list. I just want to know more of Adam."

"Adam?"

"No you said it wrong. You gotta put your hand up and say. Adam" Austin whispered Adams name making it dramatic.

"Austin what else do you want to know about Chris Halliwell"

"Wait did you say Chris Halliwell as in Wyatt Halliwelll as in they're brothers?!"

"Yes"

"What da Halliwells name!"

"Did you just..."

"There brothers...OK continue"

"I'm not sure you should are you gonna pass out?"

"No, I'm not just go"

"You want a picture? I got one"

"Why do you have a picture of... holly shit he's hot"

"You need a moment?"

"No but...dud he a pretty boy. So you against him I can totally see this. Season 9 it just got hot"

"Yes and were gonna start season 9 with Austin leaving"

"No wait I also got to tell you something"

"What?" Adam says annoyed, why dos he even put up with this? He could easily through Austin out.

"I am **his** body guard! Yay!"

"What?"

**-Charmed-Twilight-Charmed-Supernatural-Charmed-**

Chris stares at the ceiling. The pain finally gone. His breathing starts to get back normal, but he notices something else. It's so familiar. Ah yes...a vision or a flash back. whatever it is Chris never liked what he saw. As the ceiling seems to get more blurrier the premonition seems to get clear.

**~Vision~**

A little girl runs around the room maybe 5 or even 4.

"Jason!" she say. A little boy maybe 3 or even 2 turns around.

"We aren't suppose to touch that" she says.

looking at her the boy sticks out his tong and says. "I don't car Rae-ahl!"

Two more girls flame in. One with brown the other blond. But they are twines. The blond one sits down and watches.

"Jay, your gonnna get in trouble." the brown headed one said.

The boy Jason reaches up on top of table. On the table sits a glass. It was all nice and Chris really liked the look of it. Jason's hands barely missed it. He then flames it towards him. The glass in his hands so precious and fragile. The brown haired girl twin comes up to him and shocks him.

Chris believes that was her power.

"No" she says while she does this.

"Kyra!" he screams as he drops it. The blond haired twin puts her hand out to stop it but she ends up freezing it.

"Put it back" the first girl, Rachel says.

Jason looks at Kyra and he does the unthinkable, he pushes her back. She ends up hitting the frozen glass making her and the glass fall down. Kyra who has fallen on the glass begins to cry.

The sound of the crash brings running feet in.

"Oh my god" the voice of Austin says.

Jason looks up at him innocently as if he hasn't done anything.

eyes wide Austin reaches down to picks up Kyra.

"holly mother and crackers!" he says.

"Dud your in sooooo much trouble you should have been watching" Adam says looking at the mess.

"Jay pushed her back" Rachel says.

"No!" Jason says totally denying this.

"Yes!" both Rachel and Kathy says agreeing.

"Come on Jason" Austin says as he walks out with Kyra who was still crying.

Adam huffs. he looks at the two girls.

"Hate to be him right" he says tickling Kathleen.

**-Charmed-Twilight-Charmed-Supernatural-Charmed-**

Seconds went fast and Austin was not ready. Not because he wasn't ready but really trusted Adam like he really trusted him so when he was against the wall struggling to breath that took him back by surprise.

And it was at this moment Austin realized how much Adam** HATED** Chris Halliwell.

"Like what do you mean"

"Well damn you make it seems like I just said 'Dad I'm pregnant'. Well you calm the fuck down?!" Adam says trying to use his humor to get him out of this mess.

"Austin this is not anytime for you to be silly!"

"Just chill and breathe"

"Listen up….I **DON'T** like him aiight"

"OK I got it can you please let me go" Austin whispers back. He felt Adams grip loosen up and he knows for a fact that he could get out of that snap Adams neck in less than 5 seconds.

"Just tell me **WHY**?"

"Because " Adams look changes Austins answer quickly. "I mean because I wanna be just like you. All of that respect from the rest. I'm tired of being you know pushed around because I'm just an assassin"

Adam looks at Austin.

"Well damn say something"

"Fine"

**-Charmed-Twilight-Charmed-Supernatural-Charmed-**

**~12 hours later~**

Chris wake up to a sweat. Yes he went to sleep after all of that...stuff

"I caramba." Chris moans holding his head. " What da hell happened"

"You go first class to getting you intestines ripped out" Emmett says.

"Where is... where- where is " Chris barely gets out as he mumbles. The head ach in his head was like killing him.

"Whoa can you like speak English" Emmett says again.

Chris then flames out going to the bathroom. Throwing up in the toilet. This head ach of his was horrible.

"Holy fuck" he whispers.

"Chris baby!" a voice down stairs yell. It was problem Alice.

"Are you OK" Roseline asks as she walks in.

"I need-" Chris starts but he cuts him self off. "What?"

"What?"

Chris orbs out._** {And yes that orb is NOT a mistake}**_ surprising Wyatt Chris orbs into his arms.

"What the- Chris?" Wyatt says catching Chris.

"I feel horrible" Chris says as he hung on to Wyatt. This only happens like 1 and maybe 2 times a year. This happens to his sisters to. Wyatt remember when they were younger and every single time on of them got sick Wyatt was like the bear they go and hug. It as cute and disturbing

Feeling Chris's fore head he feels the warmness. Yep as he suspected Chris is sick.

"Come on buddy." Wyatt says sighing.

**-Charmed-Twilight-Charmed-Supernatural-Charmed-**

"Edward you need to look at your child" Alice says.

"No I can't"

"She's you daughter. Giver her a name"

"You don't understand Alice I-"

"Name your baby, Edward Anthony Cullen!"

"Why?"

"Because that is Bella's last freaking wish so you name this damn baby right now or I swear on your life -"

"Ok" Jasper says coming up behind Alice "Lets calm down."

"Name her. She needs a first name."

Rosaline comes in and hand the baby to Edward.

I don't even know what to do with it"

"It's a her" Alice says.

"And you hold her like this"

"Um..." Edward whispers as he hold the baby. "Hi" he says.

"Don't be scared it's just a baby" Alice says.

"Because saying that to guy totally helps" Jasper says under his breath.

"OK, OK. Take it back" Edward says after that comment.

"No name it"

"Uh...Rachel?"

"OK Rachel Halliwell." rose says.

"What about the middle name?" Jasper asks.

"Rose?"

"Fine Rose it is"

"Rachel Rose Halliwell"

The baby smiles big.

"Aw she likes it" Rose coons over the child.

"Oh my gawd! She looks just like me" a voice says. everyone looks toward the voice. and they meet Bella. Edward changed her outfit to a pretty blue outfit. it was beautiful on her the way it hung on her body. Alice and Rose did the make up making her facial fetchers come out.

"Bella!" everyone says at once.

**-Charmed-Twilight-Charmed-Supernatural-Charmed-**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>i know i know! <strong>_

_**why! **_

_**well don't worry there will be more. **_

_**it's just the end of**_

_** this part of the time line**_

_** aiight?**_

_**so **_

_**don't worry.**_

_**~cjstar01~**_


End file.
